List of The Face Paint'nimal Gang episodes
The Face Paint'nimal Gang has aired on Cartoon Network from June 18, 2004 to August 31, 2007. The series lasted for four seasons and 118 episodes including a prequel special and a theatrical movie. Every season lasted for 26 episodes, except for its third season, which lasted for 40 episodes. Episodes Pilot (2001) #Luck and His Pals - 2001 - TBD Season 1 (2004) #'Luck and the Legendary Fruit' - 6/18/04 - In the series opener, Luck and his friends discover that there is a legendary fruit that is said to taste like strawberry-kiwis combined. #'Lucky Spot! '- 6/18/04 - Luck and his friends played a Board game that contained a lot of luck. Luck thought this game was for him, But things went downhill when he continued to play the game 24/7. #'Jailbreak! '- 6/25/04 - TBD #'The Big Bad Wango' - 7/02/04 - TBD #'The Tomb' - 7/09/04 - Luck and his gang go on a journey to find a legendary mummy Face Paint. #(reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) #'Face For A Race '- 7/23/04 - TBD # # #'Get a Job, Fifi!' - 8/13/04 - Fifi decides to get a job, so she works with Luck's parents. # #'The Face Pain'nimal Gang' - 8/27/04 - TBD # #'Back to the Present' - 9/10/04 - TBD # #'99 Earwigs On My Floor' - 9/24/04 - TBD # #''The Incredible Grump'' - 10/08/04 - TBD # #'Grounded' - 10/22/04 - Luck does something by accident that made his parents think it was on purpose and ground him for a week. So, his friends must prove to them that it was indeed an accident. #''Untitled Halloween Special'' - 10/29/04 - TBD # #'Hello, My Name is The Snake One!' - 11/12/04 - Luck gets captured by the Snake One and is ready to be supper. However, they strike a deal. If Luck wins, he will be released, but if the Snake One wins, he is food. # #'The Test' - 11/26/04 - TBD #'Champ and the Cow' - 12/03/04 - TBD Season 2 (2005) #'The Bonga and The Face Paint' - 6/03/05 - In the second season opener, Luck discovers a Face Paint. #''Untitled Sport-Related Episode'' - 6/10/05 - TBD #'Gizmo's Laboratory' - 6/17/05 - Gizmo discovers and takes over a laboratory, but ends up facing a lot of problems. #'Flifthy Flfi '- 6/24/05 - TBD # #'Anna Tear' - 7/08/05 - The Face Paint'nimal Gang meets a Tear named Anna and her twin sister named Abigail. #'Our Number 1 CHAMPion' - 7/15/05 - TBD #'The Face Paint'nimal Gang in Endsville' - 7/22/05 (crossover with The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) - a accident causes the Face Paint'nimal Gang to teleport to Endsville, where they have to team up with Grim, Billy and Mandy to leave Endsville. # #'For Snoring Out Loud!' - 8/05/05 - TBD #'Animal Anxiety' - 8/12/05 - TBD #'The Golden Statue' - 08/19/05 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # #'Rusty and The Cool Kidz' - 11/04/05 - TBD #'Mount Thanatos' - 11/11/05 - TBD # #TBD - 11/25/05 - TBD Season 3 (2006) #TBD - 03/03/06 - TBD # #'Luck's Lucky Day' - 03/17/06 - TBD #'X Marks The Spot!' - 03/24/06 - TBD #'The Bonga Family Reunion' - 03/31/06 - TBD # #'Fifi the Leader' - 04/14/06 - TBD # # #'Haley the Face Paint'- 05/05/06 - TBD. # # # # #'Where's Gizmo?' - 06/09/06 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # #'Rusty and The Ice Cream Factory' - 09/08/06 - After running away from the pair of ferocious boars, Rusty enters a ice cream factory. # # # # #'Let's Be Cops!' - 10/13/06 - TBD # #'The Grumpibat Taker' - 10/27/06 - TBD # # # #''Untitled Christmas Special'' - 12/08/06 - TBD #'The Face Paint'nimal Gang and... The Arachnid Friends' - 12/29/06 - TBD Season 4 (2007) #TBD - 3/09/07 - TBD # #''Untitled Kerygan-Focused Episode'' - 3/23/07 - TBD # #'Good Luck!' - 4/06/07 - TBD #'The Bear Witch Project' - 4/13/07 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # #'Let the Cat Out of The Bag!' - 6/29/07 - TBD # # #'Welcome to Cartoon Land!' - 07/20/07 - Anna and Abigail gets teleported to a cartoon land where parodies of cartoon characters want their help to stop the mysterious villain. # # # # # #(series finale) - 8/31/07 - TBD (left on a cliffhanger) Special Theatrical film Crossovers *'The Face Paint'nimal Gang in Endsville' (crossover with The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) - a accident causes the Face Paint'nimal Gang to teleport to Endsville, where they have to team up with Grim, Billy and Mandy to leave Endsville. (2005) *'Juniper Lee meets The Face Paint'nimal Gang' (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee episode) - Juniper Lee travels to Rainbow City where she meets The Face Paint'nimal Gang and teams up with them to defeat three tough monsters roaming around. (2005) *'The Face Paint'nimal Gang and... The Arachnid Friends?' (crossover with The Arachnid Friends) - The Arachnid Friends are accidentally sent to Rainbow City and they team up with The Face Paint'nimal Gang and Anna and Abigail to escape, but... problem? Both Anna and Abigail has fear of arachnids. (2006) Category:The Face Paint'nimal Gang Category:Cartoon Network Category:Episode list Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas